Streicheln
by adropofred
Summary: [Tokio Hotel, TomOC, lemon het] Elle se laisse faire. Elle l'a tellement voulu. Il la domine, la prend, la jette. Elle ne peut rien dire. Ses mains sur sa peau touchent son âme à vif. Elle l'avait tellement voulu.


Elle a les cheveux noirs. C'est une fausse brune, avec deux centimètres de racines blondes. Ses sourcils sont teints également, et ses cils très clairs tranchent avec son eyeliner et ses accessoires sombres. Elle porte une petite robe large d'un vieux rose, mais ses collants, ainsi que ses bottes et son sac sont marron. Ses ongles sont minutieusement peints en marron, et ses lèvres étaient ourlées d'un rose clair, presque beige, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Elle a peu de poitrine –bonnet B, sûrement- mais sa minceur rattrape ça, comme ses yeux chocolat et sa bouche charnue.

Lorsqu'il la déshabille, dévoilant une sage petite culotte rose, elle se laisse faire, ses jolis yeux fermés alors qu'elle murmure son prénom. Elle est déjà humide –sa chatte rasée et ses cuisses trop minces ne font qu'accentuer sa ressemblance avec une petite fille, et il se retient de sourire, se sentant durcir davantage.

Le long sautoir de fausses perles brunes bruisse quand il l'écarte pour pétrir son sein, jouant du bout des doigts sur la discrète aréole.

« Mais dis, tu as quel âge ? » marmonne t-il en caressant sa cuisse. « Tu as un corps de gamine. »  
« J'ai 17 ans, » gémit-elle, « et je t'encule. »  
Il rit.  
« Oh, non, _je_ vais t'enculer. »

Il se relève pour déboucler sa ceinture, laissant son jean cent fois trop large tomber sur ses genoux, sans prendre la peine de l'enlever entièrement.

« Tu vas me baiser tout habillé. J'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi négligeant. »  
« Hé, t'avais l'air plus chaude tout à l'heure, en boîte. »

Elle écarte sagement les cuisses quand il revient se positionner face à elle.

« Tu sais pas le nombre de filles qui rêveraient d'être à ta place. Rend-toi compte de ta chance. »  
« Oh, merveilleux, quelle chance. Tom Kaulitz va foutre sa bite dans ma chatte ! »  
« Nan, pas là. »  
Elle fronce le nez, et soupire.  
« Connard. »

Il ricane à nouveau comme il plonge la main dans la poche de son baggy, avant d'en retirer un carré d'aluminium bleu, qu'il déchire d'un coup de dents. Il sort de l'emballage sous vide un préservatif qu'il déroule sur son sexe en érection.

« Pas de lubrifiant ? »

Comme seule réponse, il lui tend deux doigts calleux.

« Suce. »

Elle hausse un sourcil, et lèche méthodiquement l'index et le majeur du guitariste, puis les prend sans sa bouche, les humidifiant de salive au maximum. Un instant, elle pense à le mordre, mais il serait capable de la prendre comme ça, à sec, alors elle se retient et suce avec application, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

Au bout d'un moment, il retire ses doigts, et les dirige vers son entrejambe offert. Sans même s'embêter à commencer avec un seul, il enfonce les deux dans son anus, la faisant se crisper.

« Putain. » siffle t-elle, écartant davantage les cuisses.

Il grogne et pousse ses doigts plus profondément, étirant les muscles contractés. Elle soupire et jette sa tête en arrière, essayant de prendre du plaisir. Il n'attend même pas de signal de sa part, et ôte ses doigts de lui-même, avant de les remplacer par sa queue.

« Putain, putain, putain. Tu me fais mal. »  
« Je sais. » répond t-il, et il n'y a pas d'excuse dans sa voix.

Il est brûlant, et c'est vraiment douloureux lorsqu'il s'enfonce en elle. Elle est chaude, étroite, sèche, et il semble trouver ça génial.

« Ça fait mal, tu peux pas savoir. » hoquète t-elle, le souffle coupé.  
« Ouais, je peux pas savoir. » Il s'enfonce plus prodondément.  
« Pourquoi, c'est toujours ton frère en-dessous ? »  
« Va te faire foutre. »  
« C'est à ça que tu t'emploies. » rétorque la fille, et il donne un violent coup de rein qui la fait crier.

Ses doigts manucurés aggripent les draps. A chaque coup, ses hanches se soulèvent et son estomac se contracte, comme si elle allait vomir. Elle hoquète, halète, enfonçant sa tête dans les coussins alors qu'il accélère le mouvement, ses ongles plantés dans ses cuisses.

« Tom ! » s'exclame t-elle difficilement. « Tu me fais mal ! »  
« Je sais, je sais. »

Il griffe ses reins, se fichant au plus profond d'elle, comme un pieu brûlant. Un instant, elle croit qu'il va jouir, mais il se contente de reprendre son mouvement, avec une lenteur insoutenable. Elle pousse des gémissements alors qu'il glisse lentement à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle s'est décontractée, mais la douleur est toujours présente, et le plaisir trop moindre pour que ça vaille le coup.

« C'est salaud, » souffle t-elle, « de baiser des pauvres groupies parce que ton frère ne se laisse pas faire. »

Il la heurte de son sexe, pétrit douloureusement son sein, et un brusque éclair de plaisir la traverse.

« Tu veux que je t'appelle "grand frère" ? »  
« Ferme-la. »

Il ne peut pas la frapper. Il sait qu'il est à la limite de la légalité. Les filles s'attendent à une nuit passionnée avec Tom Kaulitz, pas à se faire enculer viollemment par un guitariste aux yeux fermés qui pense à son jumeau. La plupart ne comprennent pas. Quelques-unes poussent des gémissements éxagérés et franchement dégueulasses. Certaines l'insultent mais se laissent faire. Pas une seule ne se rebelle. Pas une.  
Elles l'ont tant voulu. Elles ne peuvent rien dire. Elles ne veulent rien dire.

Il domine tellement.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il recule, laissant sa bite se gonfler une ultime fois à l'intérieur d'elle, avant de jouir dans la capote. Il la regarde, nue, haletante, un filet de salive sur le menton, son khôl étalé sous ses yeux, ses joues écarlates. Sous ses fesses rougies, aux globes écartés, il remarque sur le drap un peu de sang. Il détourne rapidement le regard.

Il tend la main vers la table de nuit, attrapant la bouteille d'eau. Il en prend de longues goulées qui viennent rafraîchir sa gorge sèche. L'eau a un goût de plastique, d'artifices et de javel.

« Dégage. » murmure t-il sans jeter un œil à la fille allongée sur son lit, essuyant ses lèvres humides. Elle se relève avec une grimace, gromellant une insulte qui le fait sourire. Il consulte rapidement le réveil lumineux, et se laisse tomber sur les draps défaits.

Elle rattrape ses affaires et se glisse dans la salle de bain. Son clitoris pulse doucement et son anus est douloureux –très douloureux. Elle se regarde dans le miroir. Son visage fin est chaud, ses cheveux lissés sont électriques, emmêlés autour de ses traits délicats. Son maquillage a coulé, et elle en efface les dernières traces, avant d'enfiler son soutien-gorge et sa robe.

Elle s'assied sur les toilettes en grimaçant. Elle a saigné. Avec un long gémissement, elle prend sa tête dans ses mains. Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle accompagnait une amie en boîte, et celle-çi avant, après plusieurs verres, commencé à lui montrer frénétiquement un groupe de jeunes hommes. « C'est Tokio Hotel, c'est Tokio Hotel. » faisait-elle, visiblement très excitée.

Oh, bien sûr, elle les connaissait. Le chanteur, qui avait une gueule d'ange et une réputation de pédé, son frère, sur qui toutes les groupies fantasmaient –sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi- et qui fantasmait, d'après son amie, sur son frère. Et puis le bassiste et le batteur, un peu en retrait, plus virils et franchement plus attirants. Elle avait souri au jeune homme rablé, avec ses cheveux longs et lisses, et ce dernier l'avait montrée du doigt au grand dreadé.

Il était venu vers elle, ils avaient bu, et elle s'était retrouvé dans son lit, avec sa queue contre le ventre, puis dans son cul.

Sa tête lui fait mal. Elle a du mal à réfléchir. Son entrejambe la fait souffrir, de plaisir et de douleur. Lentement, elle glisse un doigt vers sa chatte, caressant son clitoris, repensant aux visages troubles des garçons en discothèque. Le grand brun maquillé, envoûtant, si proche de son frère jumeau. Son frère jumeau qui l'a baisée sans états d'âme.

Haut-le-cœur.

Elle se courbe brutalement en avant, prise d'une nausée qui part de son bas-ventre pour se diffuser dans son estomac. Elle atteint la jouissance comme ça, crispée et tendue, dans la salle de bain trop grande de la chambre d'hotel de luxe. Elle se relève un peu titubante, un peu dégrisée, et finit prestement de se rhabiller.

Elle trébuche en remettant ses chaussures, prise d'un nouveau spasme, et s'accroupit à côté de la cuvette.  
Ses lèvres tremblent, et elle commence à vomir.

« Salaud, » marmonne t-elle, des larmes froides dans les yeux. « Salaud. »

Elle s'en va de la chambre comme une voleuse, par la porte déjà ouverte sur le couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Le lit est déserté de son occupant. Elle n'allume pas la lumière en marchant vers l'ascenceur. Elle ne veut pas éclairer les deux silhouettes qui se toisent -même taille et même corpulence- dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre voisine.

Son souffle est court alors qu'elle quitte l'hotel, et dans la rue, elle se met à courir.

La porte de la chambre voisine s'est refermée et il ne reste pour éclairer le couloir qu'un rai de lumière qui filtre de l'autre chambre, ouverte, et vide.  



End file.
